Pecahkan! Pecah, kan?
by Koin Recehan
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo dan Abarai Renji, salah dua dari puluhan pria tampan di SMA Karakura yang sedang 'pol in lop' sama seorang cewek seangkatan mereka, Kuchiki Rukia. Yang mereka inginkan adalah hati Rukia. Tapi, dengan semua cara konyol yang mereka lakukan sepertinya akan sulit mendapatkannya. Nah, kekonyolan seperti apa yang mereka lakukan? DLDR [warning inside] UPDATE CHAPTER 1
1. Prologue

Hal yang wajar jika seseorang menyukai orang lain. Sangat wajar jika menyukai lawan jenis, tapi tidak mensyukuri jika menyukai sesama jenis (udah baek-baik dikasih kelamin beda, masih aja mau buka kunci pake kunci ato gembok pake gembok. Ngenes banget.) Kunci diciptakan untuk gembok, dan hanya ada satu kunci yang pas untuk sang gembok, jadi jangan sia-siakan gembok/kunci yang kalian dapat.

Perebutan gadis itu biasa. Saling berlomba menunjukkan kemampuannya di depan gadis yang ia sukai bagaikan burung jantan yang menari gaje di depan sang betina.

Yah, semua cara pasti akan dilakukan. Tak peduli se**HARAM** (sorry capslock keinjek) apapun caranya. Mereka pasti akan melakukannya. Sampai sang betina –salah, sang gadis maksudnya– mau menerima perasaan mereka. Mau bersama mereka. Mau menerima hati (ayam) yang mereka berikan. Dan mau di'cie-cie'kan oleh teman-teman mereka.

.

**(–**Sebuah quotes dari sebuah** Koin Recehan (**yang nggak ngerti apa yang ia ucapkan**))**

(.._..)

(._.)

* * *

**Saya gantung diri depan Om Kubo pun Bleach kagak bakalan jadi punya saya**

Pecahkan! Pecah, kan? © Koin Recehan

**Warning**: AU, OoC, typo(s), pake bahasa gaul, pengrusakan karakter, setting di Jepang (kota Karakura) tapi mereka menerapkan sistem bahasa Indonesia (untuk mempermudah cerita), deskripsi yang kadang nyeleneh.

Don't **Like**? Don't** Read**!

I've give YOU warning

(._.)

.

* * *

Prologue

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama bagi murid-murid baru SMA Karakura mengenakan setelan abu-abu musim semi. Setelah 1 minggu yang mencekam kemarin, tak banyak dari mereka yang terkadang senyam-senyum gaje sampai mulut mereka berbuih karena takut. Bagaimana tidak, saat MOS kemarin ada kakak OSIS _yandere_ (yang sebenernya merupakan keturunan ras sadistic) yang maksa mereka untuk gelantungan di ranting pohon sakura di belakang sekolah sambil teriak erotis nyebutin, "Gue laper." Sungguh penyiksaan yang biadab.

Tapi, ternyata penyiksaan itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh bagi 2 buah yang menjadi tokoh utama kita –salah, manusia maksudnya– yang bisa kita panggil Jeruk (atau bisa jadi Strawberry) dan Nanas (atau bisa jadi Pisang). Ya, mereka adalah jeruk bali, Ichigo dan kepala nanas, Renji.

Mereka justru senang dengan penyiksaan kakak kelas _yandere_ keturunan sadistic itu karena itu adalah salah banyak cara bagi mereka untuk menunjukkan pesona mereka. Ya, mereka langsung terkapar setelah puluhan bocah-centil-nan-abstrak-yang-mejadikan-mereka-mod el mengambil foto erotis itu. Apalagi dengan ekspresi seperti cewek lagi joget tiang gara-gara ada upil di kaki mereka.

Kembali ke jalan cerita yang udah rusak, sang tokoh utama, Renji dan Ichigo yang merupakan sahabat baik sejak dalam kandungan itu sekarang sedang berjalan menuju kelas masing-masing, kelas 10-1 yang mereka panggil "SEPATU LANCIP". Tempe kepanjangannya? Silahkan bergaya alay di depan kaca ruang mayat sambil senyum manis dan tereak erotis, "**SE**rdadu se**P**uluh s**ATU**~. **L**incah, **A**ktif, **N**arsis, **C**er**I**a, ber**P**restasi". Ah, jangan lupa tereaknya pake gaya ala arabian gitu, jadi pas sama singkatannya. Jadi, silahkan bergaya alay sekali lagi yah ;)

"Renji, kita satu kelas dengan_nya_, kan?" celetuk Ichigo dengan gaya sok kulnya, padahal tadi baru aja garuk-garuk ketek.

"Sepertinya kagak." Ada nada kecewa saat Renji mengucapkan hal itu, tapi kekecewaannya dia keluarkan dengan cara ikutan ngegaruk ketek Ichigo.

"Geli bego!" jengkel Ichigo sambil nabok tangan Renji. Renji hanya mendesah malas, lalu mulai menggaruk keteknya sendiri. "Dia kelas berapa?" tanya Ichigo.

"**TADIKA** **MESRA** kalo gak salah," jawab Renji malas. Ichigo mengernyit bingung, entahlah, sebenarnya dia ingin tertawa.

"Kepanjangannya? Kok alay banget, sih? Pake acara upin-ipin pula, emangnya mereka dari Malaysia semua apa?" Ichigo mulai ngambek setengah ngekek karena nama itu lebih alay dari kelasnya (narator jejeritan gaje ala pemaen _sneakers_).

"**T**empatnye** A**nak** Di**dik &** KA**wan-kawan**, **Sepuluh Lime Selalu Ceria~," jawab Renji alay dengan gerakan tangan seakan membentuk pelangi, persis seperti saat Spongebob bilang 'imajimasi' sama Patrick.

"Mesranya darimana? Terus... Jauh amat dari kelas kita," tereak Ichigo bingung dengan gaya sedikit berlebihan.

"Lebay banget sih lo! **TADIKA MESRA** itu ada di depan kelas kita, jangan tanyain ke gue kenapa tuh kelas bisa sebrangan, tanya aja ke narator atau pengarang atau penulis atau pengetik atau _author_ yang bikin cerita abstrak nan keren ini."

"Ogah. Tapi, baguslah kalau begitu." Hati Ichigo mulai berkembang-kembang karena hal itu. Segera ia mempercepat langkahnya untuk menemui orang yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka.

* * *

(...)

* * *

Seorang gadis mungil dalam kelas 10-5 mulai merinding saat melihat dua umat berstatus buah sedang berpose ala model blender di depan pintu kelasnya. Si jeruk busuk dan nanas merah itu sedang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

Sejurus dengan ekor mata mereka yang menukik tajam menuju sang gadis mungil bersurai malam itu, kaki mereka bergerak cepat menuju sang gadis. Mereka menunduk dengan sebelah lutut tertempel di lantai dan sebelahnya tertekut ala pangeran yang ingin menembak sang putri. Dan tangan sang putri kali ini baru saja dikecup oleh dua pria tampan itu.

"Selamat pagi, tuan putri calon pacarku," kata mereka gagah dengan senyuman dan _filter blink-blink_ di belakang mereka.

"Wahai makhluk abstrak nan ngenes, siapakah gerangan dikau?" tanya sang gadis sambil tersenyum _yandere_.

Ichigo dan Renji menyibakkan rambut mereka, membiarkan bau semerbak dari kentut kutu mereka menghujami wajah sang gadis mungil.

"Aku adalah pangeran dari negeri antah berantah sampah penuh sepah lintah. Anak hasil persilangan dari tarzan dan istrinya, Zabimaru sang baboon cantik." Renji membentuk _checklist _dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, lalu meletakkannya di bawah dagunya. Gadis mungil itu bergidik ngeri saat sebuah kilatan muncul dari gigi itu, ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ichigo.

"Hamba adalah prajurit tentara polisi dari dunia **Sabage***. Datang untuk menembak siapapun yang mencoba menembak Anda. Apakah Anda mengerti ucapan hamba?" sahut Ichigo dengan giginya yang (juga ikutan) mengkilat, sedang tangannya memegang sebuah pistol angin mainan yang hanya menggunakan peluru BB. Sang gadis mungil menggeleng takut. "Sayang sekali. Karena saya juga tidak tahu apa maksudnya."

"Apakah gerangan yang membawa kalian datang menemuiku, wahai buah peset nan mematikan?" tanya gadis mungil itu lagi.

"Kok panggilannya berubah?" Mata Ichigo berkaca saat gadis mungil itu mengganti panggilan mereka dari 'makhluk abstrak nan ngenes' menjadi 'buah peset nan mematikan'. Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir nama yang baru itu lebih baik daripada yang sebelumnya. Bukankah ada tuh semboyan yang mengatakan 'dua anak lebih baik'. Ah... kenapa melantur ke situ? Lupakan!

"Wahai hambaku, rakyat kere yang hidupnya melarat, aku adalah Kuchiki Rukia **gadis manis** yang **imut** dan _**moeh~**_. **Perempuan** cantik sepertiku tak pantas disandangkan dengan pangeran cupu dan polisi geblek seperti kalian," sahut gadis mungil bernama Rukia itu dengan angkuhnya, ia berusaha menyibakkan poni di depan hidungnya, sayangnya ia membatalkannya mengingat bisa-bisa hidungnya yang melayang, bukan poninya.

Ichigo dan Renji hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ bersamaan ketika mendengarkan pertanyaan bertele dari Rukia (juga panggilan mereka yang kembali berubah). _Let we think_! Manis, imut dan moe itu anak sama emak, dan ia menggunakannya sebagai kata berbeda. Lalu, pertama ia mengatakan bahwa ia adalah gadis dan kedua ia adalah perempuan, padahal jika kita telaah lebih dalam, gadis dan perempuan itu sama-sama wanita.

"Oh Tuan Putri yang cantik. Kami datang ke sini untuk memperbunting–eh mempersunting dirimu," kata Ichigo dan Renji bersamaan. Kembali mereka merebut tangan Rukia dan mengecupnya. Untung saja Rukia langsung menarik tangannya itu, kalau tidak mungkin ia harus mengucapkan '_good bye_' pada jari-jari lentiknya.

"Sesajen apa yang kalian bawa?" tanya Rukia sarkastis. Ichigo dan Renji mulai kalang ribut, mereka tak membawa apapun untuk _menggoda_ gadis mungil itu. Sedangkan anak-anak kelas Rukia hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ sambil nahan ngakak melihat drama-roman-komedi-gratis yang tersaji di depan mereka.

"Ikutlah dengan kami, tuan putri!" Tiba-tiba Ichigo dan Renji menarik tubuh Rukia.

"Apa yang elo-elo pada lakuin? Tangan gue sakit bego!" teriak Rukia berang sambil berusaha menarik tangannya. Sayangnya cengkraman Ichigo dan Renji justru semakin kuat dan mereka juga mempercepat langkah mereka, membuat Rukia hampir saja terjungkal karena tersandung. Lantas, kedua buah '**buah**' itu menolehkan kepala mereka ke belakang –menatap Rukia– memasang _checklist_ jari mereka di bawah dagu dan efek mengkilat langsung muncul di gigi kuning mereka.

"Menculikmu, tuan putri," sahut mereka berdua dengan nada rendah yang sukses membuat Rukia kejeng-kejeng di tempat. _Oh well_, kedua makhluk itu ternyata membawa tuan putri mereka ke belakang sekolah dekat gudang tak terpakai. Tidak, apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Kenapa mereka melempar Rukia ke tanah (yang dipenuhi rumput), membiarkan Rukia terduduk dan menatap mereka takut, sedangkan mereka, dengan _smirk_ penuh nafsu mengunci Rukia di antara tubuh mereka dan dinding.

Rukia bergidik ngeri, haruskah ia memecahkan telor yang udah di-erem-in kedua laki-laki itu selama lebih dari 15 tahun itu (dan ngenesnya tak pernah pecah)? Tidak tidak, bisa-bisa ia harus masuk penjara karena melanggar hak asasi hewan.

_**KAMI-SAMA, TASKETE**_! jerit Rukia dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**~*To be Continued*~**

**.**

**Tempet Author ngerem**:

Mina-sama, Genki desuka? :3

Okay, ini baru prolog. Gomen pendek. Untuk sementara judul ama jalan ceritanya belom nyambung. Chapter2 selanjutnya akan saya sambungkan pake jarum *plak! Tapi sebenernya udah nyambung kok, maksud dari judulnya adalah 'pecahkan gembok yang mengunci hati Rukia' makanya ada kata 'Pecahkan!' sebagai perintah dan 'Pecah, kan?" yang artinya mereka bertanya apakah mereka berhasil memecahkan gemboknya ato nggak. Tau maksudnya? Syukurlah kalau tau :) boleh saya tau apa maksudnya, saya gak tau?

Sedikit informasi tanda bintang (*) yang saya pake itu ada artinya (kalimatnya), **Sabage** adalah bahasa jepangnya 'Survival Game Club' sejenis klub survival yang kerjaannya main tembak2an mulu (tapi pake pistol mainan, alias senapa angin dengan peluru BB) *informasi lebih lanjut silahkan klik nomor di bawah ini*

Apa yang akan Ichigo dan Renji lakukan sama Rukia? nantikan chapter depan yang akan segera dirilis jika author disogok pake duit *ditendang* maksudnya disogok pake coklat :D *dikubur*

Saya ucapkan terima kasih pada teman saya, Aan-kun :3 Update akan saya usahakan paling lama 2 minggu sekali. Semoga ada yang mau menunggu ^^

* * *

**Tertanda,**

**Koin Recehan**

**(**yang idupnya ngenes**)**

**Ada yang mau meninggalkan jejak? :D**


	2. Ngenes Berjamaah

Sejelek-jelek apapun seseorang, pasti ada kecantikan dibaliknya.

Sebodoh-bodoh apapun seseorang, pasti ada kepintaran dibaliknya.

Sejahat-jahat apapun seseorang, pasti ada kebaikan dibaliknya.

Semiskin-miskin apapun seseorang, pasti ada kekayaan dibaliknya.

Sekasar-kasar apapun seseorang, pasti ada kelembutan dibaliknya.

Hati yang sulit ditaklukkan bukanlah sebuah penghalang, melainkan sebuah cobaan bagi kita. Fisik seseorang tidak menentukan kualitasnya, tapi hatinyalah yang menentukannya.

Ada banyak hal tak terduga di dunia. Begitu banyak hingga tak terhitung. Kita hanya perlu menggalinya, seperti kita menggali tambang tai di hidung kita. Agar kita bisa mendapatkan pesona dari orang terkasih kita itu. Berusaha dan usaha, dua kata yang sama yang tak perlu dibahas kenapa disamain.

**(–**Sebuah quotes dari sebuah** Koin Recehan (**yang selalu sok bijak padahal minta dibejak)**)**

* * *

**Saya gantung diri depan Om **Kubo** pun **Bleach** kagak bakalan jadi punya saya**

Pecahkan! Pecah, kan? © Koin Recehan

Warning: AU, OoC, typo(s), pake bahasa gaul, pengrusakan karakter, setting di Jepang (kota Karakura) tapi mereka menerapkan sistem bahasa Indonesia (untuk mempermudah cerita), deskripsi yang kadang nyeleneh.

Don't **Like**? Don't** Read**! INGET TUH!

JANGAN NYARI SAMBEL ABC DISINI PADAHAL UDAH DIKASIH WARNING!

I've give YOU warning

Kalau bisa sebelum baca chapter ini, minta sama om gugel lagu 'bara bara bere bere' yang dinyanyiin sama Michel Tello. Ntar bingung ngebayangin adegan dan lagunya :D

(._.)

.

Scene 1:

Ngenes Berjamaah

.

Ichigo dan Renji menyukai gadis mungil itu, Kuchiki Rukia. Alasannya tak banyak, hanya karena Rukia yang masuk SMA satu tingkat lebih cepat, alias umurnya yang paling muda di kelas, juga dengan wajah manis yang imut nan _moe_ itu mereka menyukai Rukia. Sikap _tsundere _dan _yandere_yang sering Rukia keluarkan saat MOS kemarin juga menjadi poin ples di hati mereka. Oh yeah, siapa sangka ternyata mereka adalah keturunan dari ras masochist. Disiksa Rukia bagaikan memakan kue sus gosong bagi mereka. Dan ya-ya, dada rata yang Rukia miliki juga menjadi alasannya. MEREKA LOLICON!

Gawat. Bagimana bisa salah dua dari cowok-cowok ganteng di SMA itu malah punya sifat yang sama? Mulai dari ke-**bego**-an, sampe ke-**lolicon**-an. Tapi, mungkin wajar sih, sejak dalem kandungan –nggak, jauh sebelum dalem kandungan, sejak dalem barang milik bapak mereka– mereka emang udah temenan di alam barzah sono *plak!

Pertama kali melihat wajah Rukia, hati mereka langsung jatoh ketiban duren. Pengen rasanya mereka gantung kolor demi nunjukin gambar lope-lope warna _pink_ di kolor item mereka –yang hebatnya punya merek dan ukuran yang sama. Sayangnya mereka masih cukup waras untuk tidak menunjukkan kenarsisan mereka yang dijamin bisa bikin satu sekolahan tepar kejeng-kejeng karena perut mereka teraduk dan menghasilkan buih di mulut mereka.

Baiklah, kita kembali ke lap...top *plak!* kita kembali ke jalan cerita, maksudnya. Masih ingat adegan minggu kemaren?

"Gila lo _thor_, kalo dalem penpik ini adegan yang _readers_ baca minggu kemaren itu sebenernya hari ini," protes Renji, Ichigo dan Rukia bersamaan. _Iye, iye sewot amat sih_.

Baiklah, kita kembali ke jalan cerita (lagi). Ichigo dan Renji masih tetap mengeluarkan _smirk_ andalan mereka. Memelototi tubuh mungil Rukia yang mereka apit.

"Apa yang hendak kalian lakukan padaku?" sahut Rukia lebay. Ichigo dan Renji berdecih ria, lalu memulai lagi drama picisan yang tadi sempat tertayang di **TADIKA MESRA**.

"Wahai tuan putri yang otaknya bolot–" Kepala Renji dan Ichigo langsung membengkak setelah kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut mereka.

"Berani elo ngatain gue bolot, ancur masa depan elo!" dengan sebuah senyuman Rukia mengucapkannya, menunjukkan sisi _yandere_-nya. Wohohoho... tidakanmu justru membuat mereka tersenyum senang, Rukia. Lihatlah tatapan mata mereka yang sayu, sudah mulai kencaduan dengan kekasaranmu.

"Rukia-_sama_, sudah sewajarnya kami mengatai Anda bolot. Sudah dari kelas tadi kami mengatakan bahwa kami hendak mempersunting dirimu," sahut Ichigo _gentle_. Detik berikutnya wajahnya sudah mencium tanah ketika dengan **ganas** Rukia menginjak wajahnya.

"Gue udah tau. Maksud gue itu sesajen yang elo bedua kasih ke gue itu apa?" sahut Rukia dengan nada sarkastis, gadis itu melipat tangannya di depan dada. Wajah marahnya yang sedikit merona membuat Ichigo dan Renji ingin sekali ngacir ke toko kamera buat minjem hp tukang konternya dan ngambil foto gadis pujaan mereka itu pake hp mereka sendiri. Sayangnya mereka masih cukup waras untuk sadar bahwa Rukia pasti bakalan pergi duluan ninggalin mereka.

"Sesajen gue? Huh..." Renji menyibakkan rambutnya (sok) kece. Lalu memutar tubuhnya hingga membelakangi Rukia, kepalanya tertoleh ke belakang dan tangan kanannya tersampir di pinggangnya. Senyuman menghiasi wajah Renji dan (untuk kesekian kalinya) ada kilatan yang diiringi suara '_cring_' di giginya. "Sebuah tarian," lanjut Renji bangga. Rukia mengernyit bingung. Tarian macam apa yang akan dikeluarkan buah setenga hidup itu?

Ichigo mulai duduk di samping Rukia sambil senyum ala Sule dan tepuk tangan setengah niat. Matanya berbinar melihat Renji berbalik menghadap mereka, mengangkat sebelah tangan dan menundukkan kepala.

"MUSIK!" sahut Renji. Hebatnya, tiba-tiba sebuah musik terdengar diiringi asap yang gak jelas darimana asalnya. Juga 4 penari latar kurang kerjaan yang mau-mau aja dibayar seribu ama Renji kemaren. Beberapa detik setelah musik terdengar dan anak-anak kurang kerjaan itu berbaris di belakangnya, (entah darimana asalnya) Renji mengeluarkan sebuah kacamata hitam dan memasangkannya secara terbalik di matanya. Renji lalu melipat kedua tangannya di dada, mengangguk-anggukkan kepala seperti orang gila dan mengimbanginya dengan hentakan kaki.

Ketika musik intro dimulai dan beberapa lirik gaje terdengar, ada sebuah jeda yang langsung direspon dengan jentikan jari oleh Renji. Rukia dan Ichigo hanya bisa cengo menatap Renji yang tiba-tiba mengubah gayanya (ditengah asap). Nanas baboon itu tiba-tiba memajukan tubuhnya dengan pantat yang sedikit menungging, kedua tangannya maju dan pergelangan tangannya menggerakkan adegan ngulek pecel, pantatnya pun ikut-ikutan joget ala goyang itik. Hal itu juga diikuti oleh para _followers_-nya di belakang dan... eng ing eng...

"Bara bara bara... bere bere bere... bara bara bara bere bere bere bere... bara bara bara bere bere bere."

"E quando eu te pegar você vai ficar louca. Vai ficar doidinha, doidinha dentro da roupa. Quando eu te pegar vou fazer diferente. Tenho certeza, vai pirar a sua mente..."

Ichigo dan Rukia sudah mulai mengembangkan senyuman mereka ketika Renji mulai menyanyikan lagu dengan bahasa-entah-planet-mana-itu-atau-mungkin-dari-pla net-antah-berantah-yang-nun-jauh-disana dengan lancarnya tanpa hambatan berikut dengan tajwidnya. Tak lupa sebuah tepuk tangan ala anak TK yang diiringi jeritan kecil kagum.

"Rukia cewek yang imut. Tetapi otaknya bolot. Kuterus berpikir cara sembuhkan otaknya. Ada yang punya saran? BILANG! Bara bara bara bere bere bere bere bara –"

DUAK! Cepat-cepat Rukia berdiri dan melempar nanas itu dengan batu hingga warna merah rambutnya semakin merah dengan darah. Renji seketika langsung tepar di tanah karena serangan tiba-tiba menggunakan kerikil ukuran 1 senti itu, tapi senyuman tak hilang dari wajahnya. Bagaimana dengan bocah-bocah yang disogok Renji? Mereka kabur sambil bawa kemenyan yang mereka bakar beserta radio yang mereka pakai untuk muterin lagu bara-bara bere-bere tadi.

Ichigo yang masih terduduk hanya bisa cengo menatap Rukia di sebelahnya yang tengah berdiri _(you don't say?!)_. Tapi, sayang sekali hidungnya perlahan berdarah ketika menatap rok Rukia yang sedikit berkibar, hingga ia dapat dengan mudah melihat puluhan gambar chappy di dalamnya.

"KAMPRET LO, NYET! GUE KIRA ELO BAKALAN SO SWIT SO SWITAN, GAK TAUNYA..." Rukia menjerit frustasi sambil memelototi Renji. Renji hanya bisa terkekeh konyol.

Melihat Renji yang sama sekali tak merespon teriakannya, Rukia beralih pada wajah Ichigo di bawahnya. Hampir saja gadis itu menjerit takut melihat wajah sayu Ichigo yang sudah dipenuhi darah.

"MUKA ELO KENAPA?" jerit Rukia takut. Ichigo dengan masih menampakkan wajah sayunya itu perlahan mengelap hidungnya dengan punggung tangannya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan mulai terkekeh tak jelas.

"Sempak elo motif kelinci, ya?" tanya Ichigo cengengesan. Berbarengan dengan wajah Rukia yang memerah, cepat-cepat gadis itu menginjak wajah Ichigo. Sayangnya, karena ia hanya menginjak sebelah mata saja, Ichigo justru semakin puas melihat celana dalamnya (bayangin adegan Kon diinjek Rukia terus dia nyebut "_Nice angle_!" di jilid 3 chapter 17)

"SIALAN LO! INI BUKAN SEMPAK!" bentak Rukia keras.

"Terus apaan?" tanya Ichigo tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya.

"_Pansu_!" teriak Rukia.

"Apa bedanya, bego?" kesal Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Sempak itu buat cowok. _Pansu_ itu buat cewek!" bentak Rukia.

"Elo dapet itu berita dari mana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Gue bikin sendiri. Kemaren gue tulis di buku tabungan gue!"

"Lha? Apa hubungannya ama buku tabungan elo? Lagian _pansu_ itu cuma bahasa Jepangnya sempak, kan?"

"Buku tabungan gue itu isinya mencangkup segala hal yang terjadi di dunia ini. Dan lagi, _pansu _itu lebih sopan bahasanya daripada sempak!"

"Kenapa bisa lebih sopan?"

"Soalnya _pansu _gak banyak orang yang tau artinya. Makanya gue bilang lebih sopan dari sempak!"

"Wah wah wah... Apa yang kalian lakukan di belakang sekolah, hah? Apalagi pembicaraan kalian memasuki tahap sempak!?" Rukia, Ichigo dan Renji membeku di tempat ketika beberapa orang kakak kelas datang mengintip mereka. Cepat-cepat Rukia mengangkat kakinya dari wajah Ichigo dan menunduk di depan kakak-kakak kelas itu.

* * *

Rukia, Ichigo, dan Renji sekarang sedang diintrogasi di ruang kelas. Tak ada seorang pun di ruang kelas, hanya mereka dan kakak-kakak kelas. Jangan dipermasalahkan kalimat yang bertolak belakang itu, author sedang berusaha membangun suasana yang mencekam.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian lakukan di sana?" tanya seorang kakak kelas berkacamata dengan sinisnya.

"Kami hanya bermain," jawab Renji cepat sambil menyeka darah di dahinya.

"Wuohohohohoho..." suara kakak kelas itu sedikit bergetar. "Permainan apa yang kalian mainkan?" lanjutnya.

"Kakak gak liet. Itu muka mereka udah bonyok? Main lempar batu ke muka kak," jawab Rukia malas. Hening menemani mereka. Sepertinya kakak kelas itu sedang berusaha mencari hukuman untuk mereka, bahkan ada yang nungging depan kelas demi mencari PW untuk berpikir.

"Gue dapet hukuman yang pas buah kalian," sahut kakak kelas berkacamata itu. Rukia mengernyit, begitu juga dengan Ichigo dan Renji yang masih tetap menyeka darah di hidung mereka. Untung saja mereka membawa persediaan darah lebih hari ini, jika tidak... mereka bisa saja kekurangan darah karena melihat sem– larat eh? ralat– _pansu_nya Rukia.

"Woy, cowok rambut jeruk?" Yang dimaksud adalah Ichigo, tapi Ichigo tak menghiraukannya dan malah meneteskan liur menatap Rukia.

"Elo dipanggil bego!" desis Rukia sambil ngelempar Ichigo pake upil Renji (mohon jangan ditanya dari mana Rukia ngedapetin upilnya).

"Apa?" Entah kenapa tiba-tiba wajah Ichigo berubah menjadi _**LAKI**_ dan kini tengah menatap jengkel kakak-kakak kelasnya itu. Yang ditatap malah merinding disko melihat Ichigo yang tiba-tiba berubah. Renji yang _notabene_-nya adalah sahabat Ichigo sudah sangat tahu kenapa ekspresi itu berubah secara instan. Yah, tentu saja karena acara memandang wajah marah dan jengkel Rukia terganggu.

"Tembak gadis itu!" perintah kakak kelas itu dengan suara sedikit bergetar dan menunjuk Rukia. Rukia sendiri hanya santai-santai saja karena tadi saja Ichigo sudah menyatakan perasaannya padanya.

Ichigo sedikit mendundukkan kepalanya saat mendengarkan kalimat itu. Matanya tiba-tiba berubah warna menjadi merah dan sedikit bercahaya (persis seperti Shasa yang ingin makan roti yang dibawain sama Christa). Laki-laki itu lalu mengeluarkan senapan angin yang ia sampirkan di pinggangnya.

"Serahkan padaku," jawab Ichigo dengan suara berat.

Yang lain hanya bercengo ria melihat Ichigo yang tengah memutar-mutar pistolnya gaje. Laki-laki itu lalu segera naik ke salah satu meja dan dengan gaya se-_slow motion_ mungkin meloncat dari meja itu (bayangkan adegan di tipi-tipi saat orang mau nembak sambil loncat dan tangannya maju sambil megang pistol sedangkan badannya sendiri miring di udara dan oh... jangan lupa gerakan _slow motion_nya)

Tss... Ichigo menekan pelatuknya dan membiarkan peluru BB yang sangat kecil itu menghantam dahi Rukia.

Bruk... Ichigo terjatuh dengan gaya (sok) elitnya. Ia meringis sambil berusaha menopang tubuhnya, bergaya seakan-akan berusaha bergerak dengan tubuh penuh luka –padahal sebenernya kagak. Peluru BB itu pun mental ke arahnya setelah menghantam dahi sang putri _yandere_.

Hening menyapa mereka sesaat setelah itu. Dan keramaian kembali muncul ketika setetes air berwarna merah pekat mengalir dari lubang bekas hantaman peluru itu. Semuanya kecuali Ichigo, Renji dan Rukia (tentu saja) mulai kalang ribut dalam ruangan, banyak dari mereka yang saling jatuh menimpa tubuh teman mereka karena tersandung.

"Gue kagak tanggung jawab!"

"Gila. Elo yang tadi nyuruh dia nembak."

"Tapi gue kagak nyuruh dia nembak pake pistol, nyet."

"Lagian siapa nyangka ntuh jeruk bakalan punya senapan angin begitu."

Setelah kalang kabut tenang, kakak-kakak kelas itu saling pandang dan kemudian menatap Ichigo. Sebuah senyuman kemenangan terpatri di wajah mereka.

"Hukuman kalian selesai," kata salah seorang kakak kelas itu keren. Ichigo hanya diam memandang mereka sambil mengangkat tubuhnya sok elit. "Sekarang tugas kami adalah... **KABBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRR**..." Dan jadilah kakak-kakak kelas yang SANGAT bertanggung jawab itu ngacir keluar kelas ninggalin Ichigo, Renji dan Rukia di dalam kelas.

"Gimana, sih? Tadi nyuruh gue nembak Rukia, sekarang setelah gue tembak lah Renji dibiarin kagak dikasih hukuman," kesal Ichigo sambil mengacak rambutnya. Tiba-tiba, setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, sebuah upil lagi-lagi menyapa kepala Ichigo.

"Elo abis nembak putri malah nyante-nyantenya nyesel gue kagak dikasih hukuman!" bentak Renji sambil mengadu dahinya dengan dahi Ichigo. Ichigo mendorong tubuh Renji dan mulai berkelahi ala badak, eh... benteng mungkin yang lebih tepat, kagak... yang bener itu banteng. Ah... masa bodo'.

"Yaiyalah, masa cuma gue yang dikasih hukuman. Mana hukumannya sadis pula, disuruh nembak, coba nyatain perasaan kek biar lebih seruan dikit."

Bruk... sesaat setelah Ichigo berceletuk seperti itu, tubuh Rukia langsung ambruk.

"RUKIA...!" teriak Ichigo dan Renji takut. Mereka mengguncang-guncang tubuh Rukia. gadis itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan membuka mata, sedangkan setetes darah yang sudah mengering di dahi Rukia membuat wajah Ichigo dan Renji semakin panik dan takut.

"Oke, gue kasih napas buatan," sahut Renji sambil memonyongkan bibirnya di wajah Rukia. Cepat-cepat Ichigo nonjok muka baboon itu sebelum bibir seksi Rukia disentuh oleh bibir memble Renji.

"Kalo aja ada golok dah gue bacok lo. Lagian, Rukia ntuh ketembak bukan tenggelem," sewot Ichigo.

"Sebenernye yang bego gue ato elo, sih?" desis Renji sambil membersihkan iler dan upilnya yang keluar gara-gara tonjokan Ichigo tadi. Dengan gaya... sok _warm_ (karena _cool_ udah terlalu _mainstream_).

* * *

Yah, Ichigo emang rada-rada bego dengan presentase pintar 0,00 persen serta sedeng 27 persen, miring 33 persen dan sinting 20 persen dan jangan lupa gula 20 persen sisanya –eh salah, maksudnya gila. Kenapa _author_ dengan seenak lututnya bikin ntuh presentase? Karena jidat udah terlalu _**mainsamber**_ (samber kembarannya setrum kan?).

Jawabannya salah, peserta berikutnya! *plak! Baiklah, kali ini bercanda, kenapa author itu seenak otaknya bikin begitu? Karena sekarang, di ruang UKS SMA Karakura, Ichigo sama sekali tidak membaringkan sang putri _yandere _di atas ranjang, ia justru menyandarkan tubuh Rukia pada pintu dan mensejajarkan kaki mungil itu di atas lantai (_you don't say?!)_. Kenapa? Dia lupa ada ranjang di UKS.

Ichigo sendiri terus saja mengipasi wajah Rukia dengan ekspresi harap-harap cemas bapaknya di luar UKS bisa melahirkan dengan semangat –selamat, maksudnya. Baiklah, _author_ memang semakin ngaco dengan humor garingnya. Maksudnya adalah Ichigo lagi kupas-kupas kulit wajah Rukia supaya gadis itu adem buat dikipas-kipas.

Bagaimana dengan Renji? Laki-laki itu tengah mencari plester di kantin. Kebegoan (dua orang) laki-laki itu memang telah mencapai tahap _**extreme,**_karena setiap kebegoan yang mereka lakukan selalu _**upstream**_ dan gak pernah _**mainstream**_, mereka terus berusaha agar kebegoan mereka itu tidak _**downstream**_ untuk menghindari kena _**setrum**_ oleh _author._ Ya, Baboon kepala nanas itu sekarang tengah kalang kabut sambil memegang dahinya yang bocor akibat luka **BERAT** yang Rukia buat. Dan dengan luka **RINGAN** yang Rukia miliki sekarang, Renji harus bersusah payah mencari letak plester selain di UKS.

"Renji bego, udah gue suruh cari plester di UKS, masa harus berjam-jam sih dia ke UKS-nya!?" gerutu Ichigo sambil menatap pintu sandaran Rukia jengkel. Laki-laki jeruk itu tak henti-hentinya berdecih kesal karena keleletan sahabatnya.

Ichigo mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu menekan beberapa nomor yang dapat ia hapal dalam 100 kali baca, tentu saja sekarang ia sudah hapal di dalam kepala. Setelah itu ia menekal tombol 'panggil' dan membiarkan layar ponselnya menyentuh daun telinganya.

Sebuah nada sambung terdengar, lagu iwak peyek yang kemaren dinyanyiin sama 'Andre' dan 'Sule' di OVJ. Benar sekali, Renji _ngepens_ ama dua pelawak itu. Percaya atau tidak di kamar Renji foto-foto Sule udah tertempel rapi. Ampe-ampe di gudang pun ia pasang supaya tikus, kecoa, cicak, semut dan segala hewan peliharaannya mau ikutan ngentutin tuh poster. Jangan ditanya lagi ada berapa banyak kaset 'Awas Ada Sule!' dan 'Untung Ada Sule' yang Renji koleksi.

Ichigo yang menunggu Renji mengangkat telepon pun ujung-ujungnya ikutan nyanyi iwak peyek saking asyiknya tuh lagu. Oke, humornya semakin garing dan gak ada yang perlu di tertawakan. Detik berikutnya (saat Ichigo baru aja mau praktekin goyang Renji pas nyanyi lagu bara-bara-bere-bere tadi) Renji mengangkat telepon itu.

"Elo dimana, _**nyet**_?" kesal Ichigo sambil berusaha berdiri tegap.

"_Gue lagi di bengkel, __**ruk**_!" jawab Renji keras. Mohon digarisbawahi bahwa ruk yang Renji maksud itu bukan 'jeruk' tapi 'beruk', itu ceritanya Renji balas dendam karena dipanggil monyet (padahal sebelumnya dia bilang dia hasil persilangan baboon, kan?).

"Lha? Elo ngapain di sana?" sahut Ichigo bingung.

"_Minta tambal luka di kening gue. Dari tadi kagak keluar mulu darahnya_." Ichigo cuma bisa _sweatdrop_ karena kekonyolan sahabatnya ternyata mulai kambuh lagi. Sejujurnya Ichigo sedikit khawatir, ia tak mau PMS Renji yang sudah mencapai stadium akhir itu kambuh sekarang (?). Eh? PMS itu apa? **P**antang **M**iring **S**ydrom. Tau maksudnya? Salah, itu adalah sebuah penyakit yang menyerang ulu otak sehingga terjadi kemiringan pada kewarasan, karena kepantangan penyakit itu untuk sembuh makanya disebut 'PMS'. Eh? Ngaco? Wajarin aja, soalnya otak _author_ juga ngaco (dan kemungkinan besar _author_ ini juga mengidap penyakit terselubung (?) itu).

Oke, sekarang kita balik ke UKS, kenapa malah negbahas masalah penyakit gaje itu?

"Bego, kalo nyari plester tuh di UKS, buka di bengkel!" kesal Ichigo sambil menginjak-nginjakkan kakinya kuat. Gemas dengan tingkah gila temannya.

"_Elo kagak bilang, sih. Yaudah, kita ke UKS sekarang_!" Renji menyahut tak kalah kesal, tapi dari seberang Ichigo dapat mendengar Renji tengah mengoceh pada tukang tambal ban itu, "_Mahal amat bang 500 rupiah, serebu aja nape_?"

"Nyet, gue sekarang di UKS," sahut Ichigo datar.

"_KALO GITU KENAPA ELO NYURUH GUE NYARI DI LUAR, RUK_!?"

"Salah elo juga kenapa nurut," balas Ichigo santai sambil menatap kuku-kuku jarinya ala cewek-cewek lagi telponan.

"_SIALAN LO_!"

"Untungan kali." Sambungan terputus setelah Ichigo membalas ucapan Renji dengan lawan kata.

Ichigo mendengus malas sambil meletakkan kembali ponselnya di saku celananya. Ia lalu berjalan dengan gaya seorang cowok _gentle_ yang ingin ngobatin cewek yang lagi terluka (katanya biar kecean gitu). Di kotak obat, Ichigo mulai mencari plester untuk menutupi luka Rukia yang sebenernya udah sembuh dan kagak keluar lagi darahnya, tapi berhubung mereka gak mau luka itu infeksi, jadi mereka akan menutupnya untuk mencegah hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

"Ck," Ichigo mulai berdecak ketika ia tak kunjung menemukan plester yang ia inginkan. Benar sekali, ia sedang mencari plester dengan gambar bentuk lope-lope, bukan bintang-bintang. Untuk apa? Katanya, "Supaya Rukia tau kalo gue nyari tuh plester dengan cinta."

"**BERUUUUUUUUUKKKKK**~!" Ichigo tersentak pelan ketika mendengar teriakan itu. Sudah jelas sekali bahwa itu adalah suara si baboon Renji.

"APAAN**, NYET**!?" jerit Ichigo membalas ucapan Renji. Ichigo menatap pintu ruang UKS yang dijamin tak lama lagi akan terbuka.

Brak! Ternyata ramalan Ichigo benar, pintu itu dibanting keras oleh Renji. Parahnya adalah Rukia yang terduduk di depan pintu itu langsung terpental 10 (senti)meter hingga gadis itu nungging (seperti Eren yang dibantai sama Annie) seketika. Ichigo kembali kalang kabut sedangkan Renji yang sama sekali tak tahu masalahnya hanya bisa merecoki Ichigo dengan kalimat-kalimat yang disensor dan tak bisa _author_ sebutkan (padahal sebenarnya _author _gak tau apa yang mesti Renji ucapin).

Sesaat setelah Ichigo menunjuk tubuh Rukia yang terbujur nungging di lantai, barulah Renji ikutan kalang kabut. Mereka tambah kalang kabut setelah melihat ada genangan merah yang perlahan mengalir dari kepala Rukia.

"Lukanya kebuka lagi!" jerit Ichigo pada Renji.

"Gue tau! Lagian kenapa juga elo ngebaringin dia di pintu? Emangnya siapa yang make ranjang?" jerit Renji balik.

"Mana gue tau, dari tadi tirainya ketutup. Kalo ketutup berarti ada orang, kan? Gue gak mau dicap pengintip!" kesal Ichigo sambil mengadu dahi pada Renji. Mereka saling dorong, membiarkan kilatan kemarahan terus membakar wajah mereka.

"Kalo kagak elo cek kagak tau ada orang ato nggak, kan? Lagian kalo cuma buka tutup tirai juga orang bakalan paham posisi elo," Mereka melanjutkan pertengkaran mereka lewat adu mulut, peringatan... adu mulut yang dimaksud adalah saling membalas kalimat, bukan saling cipokan.

"Emangnya gue punya waktu buat itu?"

"Lha? Terus tadi elo nelpon gue kagak punya waktu, gitu?"

"Itu keadaan terdesak, bego!"

"Terus sekarang keadaan tidak terdesak?"

"Elo pikir aja sendiri!"

"Ngomong-ngomong luka gue juga ikutan kebuka, bego!"

"Emangnya luka elo sebesar apa?"

"Elo kagak liet tadi Rukia ngelempar gue pake kerikil satu senti?!"

"Oh... Keri–"

"BERISIK!" Tiba-tiba pertengkaran mereka terhenti ketika mereka mendengar teriakan mengerikan itu disertai _reiatsu_ yang begitu besar (AU oy... AU!). Mereka menoleh pada Rukia yang masih mempertahankan gerakan nunggingnya. Gawat, sepertinya Rukia terbangun.

Susah payah Ichigo dan Renji menelan ludah melihat _reiatsu_ Rukia yang terus mengintimidasi mereka (udah dibilang ini AU!). Sekarang Rukia berusaha mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Ichigo dan Renji, dan sungguh.. mata merah menyala terang diiringi taring tajam itu membuat Ichigo dan Renju mulai 'berpelukan~' ala teletubis.

"Beraninya elo berdua ganggu jam tidur gue," desis Rukia diiringi asap tipis yang terus keluar dari mulutnya, persis seperti hantu yang punya _reiatsu_ yang lebih besar dari _soutaichou_ (Udahlah, gue nyerah bilang ini AU).

"Lu-luka elo dah sembuh?" tanya Ichigo berusaha mengalihkan perhatian. Tapi pertanyaan itu justru disambut dengan sebuah tendangan di selangkangannya. R.I.P Ichigo, semoga elo bisa buat anak suatu saat nanti. Ichigo yang udah mengap-mengap sama sekali tak menggubris liurnya yang sudah keluar dan bola matanya yang terus menatap ke atas, tak lama setelah itu ia pun ambruk sambil memegang _barang_ miliknya.

"Gue tadi itu pura-pura pingsan cuma supaya elo berdua ngangkat gue ke UKS. Pas kalian gendong gak taunya gue udah tidur beneran, eh... rupanya gue ditidurin di tempet yang kagak elit. Mana pas gue bangun tadi gue lagi ngemut permen isi krim lagi. Lo liat... krimnya tumpah, kan!?" sahut Rukia panjang lebar sambil menunjuk tempatnya tadi nungging. Rukia lalu mulai membersihkan krim merah di mulutnya menggunakan punggung tangannya. (Ngomong-ngomong, jual permen isi krim di mana sih?)

"L-Lho? Bu-bukannya ta-tadi elo ping-pingsan gara-gara ketembak a-ama Ichigo?" sahut Renji gelagapan sambil memperhatikan sekitar. Ia juga mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Ichigo yang masih kejang-kejang di lantai dengan mulut berbuih.

"Gue kagak pingsan. Cuma pura-pura pingsan. Lagian peluru kecil ntuh cuma bikin kepala gue pusing sebentar, terus ngilang. Darah di kepala gue juga palingan gara-gara luka gue abis jatoh pas manjat pohon kemaren kebuka. Elo aja yang tadi bikin gue marah gara-gara bikin gue nungging di depan kamera!" teriak Rukia sambil menunjuk layar laptop _author_, jujur.. _author_ sama sekali kagak kaget.

"Eh... kita masuk tipi?" kata Renji kikuk.

"Nyangka gak?" tanya Rukia sambil tersenyum.

Renji mulai senyum gaje dengan wajah malu-malu penuh rona, "**Ga nyangka** banget." Renji tertawa kecil sambil menutup mulut dengan tangannya ala cewek malu. Dia gak nyangka rupanya baru aja masuk di channel **TR*NS 7**.

Tiba-tiba tendangan maut menyapa **barang** Renji ketika Rukia dengan kasar menendang selangkangan itu. Rukia benar-benar kesal. "Gue aja kagak nyangka kalo elo percaya ama bohongan gue tadi!"

"Elo berdua juga harus ngenes berdua. Udah cukup kengenesan yang tadi gue alami, sekarang elo berdua tidur aja di lantai, gue mau pergi," kata Rukia sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya, hendak membersihkan debu yang menempel. Renji yang ambruk begitu saja karena serangan mendadak itu hanya bisa tergagap tanpa suara.

Pandangan mata Renji pun semakin buyar. Sebelum kegelapan merenggut penglihatannya, ia hanya bisa melihat Rukia keluar dari pintu UKS sambil mengumpat tak jelas. Ah, gadis itu memang kesal pada mereka.

"Ichigo... gue rasa... kita baru aja... ngenes berjamaah," lirih Renji dan detik berikutnya, dunianya sudah gelap.

**.**

**.**

**~*To be Continued*~**

**.**

**Tempet Author ngerem**:

Pa kabar? Oh... rupanya saya bisa mengupdate lebih cepat yah, zuper zekali~

Gimana? Puas sama chapter pertama? Saya rasa tidak, karena sebenernya saya juga kurang puas (karena entah kenapa unsur humornya berkurang banyak disini). Apalagi dengan ending chapter ini yang terkesan langsung trabas aja. Tapi saya berharap kakak para pembaca puas.

Ada yang belom tau siapa saya? Saya kasih satu klu lagi, liet kan quotes gaje yang saya buat sebagai intro? Nah itulah salah satu kebiasaan saya. Jadi siapa saya? Silahkan pikir sendiri.

Dan terakhir, kalau udah nyiapin flame buat saya, jangan salahkan saya jika akan saya abaikan dan saya hapus flamenya, terkecuali flamenya berisi kritikan membangun yang menyatakan hal yang harus saya perbaiki/tingkatkan. Saya udah kasih warning sejak awal dan jangan menjadikan ke-nyeleneh-an fic ini sebagai alasan Anda benci. Sudah saya katakan DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! Jadi... berpikirlah rasional dan masuk akal, jangan jadi orang gila yang Cuma mau cari sensasi :) dan kalau pakai akun, jangan salahkan saya jika saya block usernya.

Kak **Darries: ** makasih reviewnya kak ^^ ini OoC total, jadi biarkan Ichi ama Renji nyemplung ke jamban besok. Kalimat awal itu saya terabas aja kak -_- dan itu nggak ada unsur aneh2 kok di ending, makasih mau menunggu

**Natsumi ono**: yo... makasih dah ngereview, ceritanya bagus? Syukurlah, ntar Parasut bakalan saya masukin. Tunggu aja XD dan sepertinya gk bisa update kilat.

Khusus untuk **Born To Love You** (yang ternyata menonaktifkan sistem PM): terima kasih reviewnya. Don't Like? Don't Read aja :p Anda sudah saya block seperti janji saya diatas. Kurang nyeleneh? Akan saya usahakan. Kurang ancur? Tidak bisa, saya masih ingin fic saya dibaca. Kurang lucu? Saya sedang berusaha membuatnya lucu. Humor tidak greget? Panggil mad dog. Apa susahnya ngetik fuckfiction? Gak usah sok alim dgn ngesensor kalimat. Saya nyampah? kenapa Anda repot-repot masuk ke tong sampah dan memeriksa isinya? Baiklah, saya sadar Anda pemulung. Dan terakhir, saya memang bangga bisa menunjukkan langkah pertama dari bakat saya. Mungkin Anda harus baca kembali buku pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia dan PKn untuk mempelajari cara mengkritik yang benar dan mungkin buku kedokteran ttg 'Cara membenarkan otak yg konslet'.

Chapter depan bakalan saya masukin mengenai 'muka buku', gimana ceritanya? Author nunggu cokelat batangannya. Ja~ *plak! Tenang, bakalan saya update kok, tapi mungkin 2 mingguan lagi (berdoa supaya ada yg nungguin ini fic dan para lalet gak tau diuntung pergi jauh)

* * *

**Tertanda,**

**Koin Recehan**

**(**yang idupnya ngenes**)**

**Ada yang mau meninggalkan jejak? :D**


End file.
